Cute running girl
by Sart
Summary: Rizzles teens: Maura Isles (16 years) is on summer holiday in Boston & goes jogging – by coincidence to the same park as Jane Rizzoli. Where this will lead? I think we all know. Innocent friendship and first love story. Planned for 9 days/9 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jane is a normal teenage girl. Yes, someone could say that for her sixteen years she is too fit, but she just loves sport very much. She`s even in school softball team, but now – during summer holidays – she just runs – every day 5 miles and on Saturday 10 miles.

And let`s be honest, she looks forward to these Saturday miles all the week. She wakes up early and make 3 miles to the Joe Moakley Park... where she slows down and waits for the unknown blonde girl that also comes for a morning run...

Yeah, Jane is gay, or maybe bi, she doesn't know, maybe it`s just a phase, but maybe not. Whatever, she is OK with it internally, but she doesn't feel the need to come out to anybody. Anyway, the only really gay thing she does is this Saturday run, discreetly about 150 feet behind the charming girl.

At least she hopes she is discreet, she managed to enjoy the view two last weeks... that`s why she is surprised when – this time – the girl suddenly turns around and change the direction... and while passing the brunette she checks – offended – Jane`s astonished expression.

'Oh, God, I`ve scared her!' Jane feels really bad, she did not want to worry the girl, maybe she should leave now and run back home... but then she starts to think: If the cutie makes 4 laps in the opposite direction, they`ll meet 8 times...

The first lap: Jane focuses to not to look like a serial killer and steals a glance at Maura who pretends not to see her.

The second lap: Jane dares to steal a glance at Maura who finally ceases to look offended.

The third lap: Jane tries to remember all details of the other girl – her light yellow top, nice body, dark blue shorts and matching shoes... and expensive sport digital watch. This time Maura returns the smile.

The forth lap: Jane knows it`s the last one, thus once she is passing the nice girl she makes her best smile and finally speaks: "So, see you next week?"

And Maura nods, timidly smiling.

Jane manages to even turn around and wish her a nice week and – all blushed – increases the speed and runs away.

* * *

Jane was so in love all the week, all she could do was thinking about the lovely stranger. Luckily it was holiday, thus this calf love had no impact on her school grades...

She was on pins and needles all the Friday evening, the only thing she managed was to hide herself in her room and stare at the ceiling. And of course she waked up very early on Saturday.

But finally here we go, it`s 7:50 AM and Jane just beats her personal best on 3 miles. She`s here early, her heart beats fiercely – partially because of the exaggerated pace, but mostly because of – yeah – Maura.

Jane makes some stretching at the crossroads from where the blonde girl usually arrives... and she really shows up soon, naturally very chic in her jogging suit...

"So which direction is better?" Jane tries to enter into conversation and joins her.

Maura smiles, she was wondering if this brunette would try to make some contact this time. "This one. The steep rise at the north side was not really pleasant last week."

"I see. Uh, I`m Jane, by the way. I`m sorry if I scared you last time, I, uh, I just thought that it`s safer when girls run together, you know?" Jane was content with herself for finding this excuse.

"You are right, nevertheless, statistically, the higher risk of attack for female jogger is at the evening. It seems that psychopaths prefer waiting for the dark and not to wake up early."

"Yeah." It`s the only reaction Jane is capable of.

Then Maura suddenly slows down and looks as Jane: "I`m sorry, nice to meet you, Jane, my name is Maura."

"Nice to meet you too, Maura." Jane is taken aback by Maura`s manners, she doesn't know what she was expecting, but Maura`s cuteness reached now a very new level.

"You have very good running style, are you in some athletic team?"

"No, but I`m in school softball team and you?"

"There are not sport teams in my school, no."

"Oh, which school doesn't have sport teams?" Jane doesn't understand.

"Maison Marie Curie, it`s boarding school near to Bergerac, in France."

"OK, now you have definitely got me, you go to the school in France?" Jane gets even more confused...

"Yes, I do. And where do you go?"

"J. F. Kennedy, here in Boston, in US." She almost feels ashamed, it`s very ordinary public school. "So you are here for holidays?"

"Yes, but just for July. In August we – my parents and me – are going to Greece."

This new information scared Jane: "Oh, it means I won't see you anymore? That`s a shame."

"If you`d like to be my friend, you could be my pen friend." The blonde tries to propose hesitantly.

"Oh, I always wanted a pen friend, but my English teacher would warn you, my 'written is not very pleasant to read'." Jane imitates the voice of her teacher.

Maura smiles, happy to see that there is somebody who wants to be her friend: "I think that teenage correspondence does not require any specific stylistic skills. Yes, we could speak about teenage slang, but - what?" She looks at Jane who tries not to laugh too hard.

"Nothing, you are just cute. And what do you do this week? Couldn't we meet once again before you leave?"

"This would be nice. What do you like - except running? I wanted to visit the Museum of Science, maybe we could go there together...?"

Jane is just amazed, she would bet that none of her classmates visits any museum during the holidays. "Cool, what a happy coincidence, I planned to go there too." She grins knowing Maura will not see her irony. "Tomorrow, 2 PM, the main entry?"

Maura nods: "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane, a little nervous, came early at their rendez-vous and is already looking out for the cute blonde. She took her best Red Sox t-shirt and red shorts.

Maura, in the other hand, came in light yellow dress and straw hat. She waved at Jane enthusiastically already from far away.

"Hi, Maura, you look great!"

"Hi, you look great too. What is Red Sox?"

"Oh my god, this is the best baseball team on the earth. Don't tell me you don't know it."

"I am sorry. I promise I`ll read some book about it."

"That`s OK, really, I will show you one day. So, let`s go to the museum!"

Maura, smiling, takes 2 tickets. ("It was my idea, so let me pay for it.") And they looks at the plan of the building: "Let`s take it chronologically, starting by the dinosaurs." The blonde suggests and Jane agrees, naturally.

Jane was here few years ago, with a class, but she doesn't remember anything. Maura seems to know it here perfectly and adds few facts to every single item. Jane is amazed and listens carefully. How anyone could be so smart?

When they reached the models exhibition, the brunette knew every detail of Maura`s face and body. This girl is simply gorgeous.

"Oh, look, this is old homopolar motor! I made one as a mechanic project!"

Jane stayed perplex: "You made a motor? Oh my, every girl on your school makes motors?"

Maura laughed: "Of course not. In fact, I was the only one who choose a mechanic project this year." Maura felt the need to explain herself, she did not want her new friend to think she is boring." You know, different people has different interests, it just happened that I am interested in lot of domains."

"You are officially a definition of perfection."

This confused Maura a bit: "Uh, how, how this could be even possible? Definition is an abstract statement -"

Jane, amused, put her hand on Maura`s shoulder: "It means you are perfect, you cannot take everything so literally."

"Oh!" Maura blushed.

* * *

"It`s hot." Jane gasps when they - two hours later, with a big amount of new information - leave the museum. "What about an ice cream? Would you have a time?"

"Yes, I am free for all the afternoon, I need to be home for a dinner at seven."

"Cool, let`s go to Leonardo, he has the best ice cream in the city. And you can believe me, I have Italian ancestors." Jane jokes and, once they are installed in the cute family gelateria, she chooses the biggest sundae for Maura.

"So, maybe we could write down our addresses." Jane starts slowly.

"Yes. Uhm, I have it prepared for you." Maura takes her bag and passes an envelope.

Jane looks at the neat handwriting and notices there are some stamps inside: "Oh, you didn't have to, I could get a stamp, no worry."

"It`s all right, my father gave it to me. And you still need to get some letter paper and so on."

"Thank you. OK, I`ll write you my address on this napkin, and this is our phone number if anything."

"Thank you, Jane. I`ll write you once I`ll get our Greek address, agreed? And I`ll be on this French one since 29th August."

"Cool. I`ll reply immediately. It will be fun."

They both enjoyed this afternoon, it was nice to have a new friend, but it was also sad as they were about to be separated soon. But they will stay in contact. The post takes about a week, it will work. It has to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jane,

I am sending greetings from Santorini. It`s wonderful here, but I think about you a lot. I am very happy that you are my friend...

* * *

Hi Maura,

I need to say that Saturday joggers miss you a lot, I don't know how it`s possible - you are the brilliant one here - but my pace went really down after your departure...

...Greece sounds great, I hope you takes photos, I really need to see you in that beach outfit...

* * *

My dear friend,

If you`ll send me your photo, I`ll make sure to send you mine, promised.

Tell me more about your days in Boston. Your family looks very nice. I would love to have siblings, but I have Bass at least. It`s a tortoise, I have him in Bergerac, he`s staying with my English teacher during holidays. And I know you will ask me about his name. I have named him after William M. Bass, the forensic anthropologist who founded a body farm. I`d like to be forensic pathologist. What about you? Do you know already what you`d like to do?

* * *

Salut Maur,

Ca va? Mon francais n`est pas tres bon donc je prefere* to continue in English, haha. So the summer is over... I should be sad, but at least it means there will be another vacation and you will come back home. I`d like to go to Police Academy. I was thinking about army too, but my ma would get crazy. And if I try really hard, I could work on homicide, so we could work together - if you`ll work here in US - comme j`ai deja dit, mon francais n`est pas parfait. Et il n`y a pas de vrai base-ball en France, alors, je ne pourrais pas vivre la-bas.**

Yeah, so attaching my photo. It`s me after the winning match - our team won Baseball school cup, that`s why I am so happy and sweaty on the picture.

So, good luck in new school year,

I miss you,

Jane.

PS: Looking forward to your photo in bikini...

* * *

Ma chere Jane,

J`aime ton francais !***

Of course I have no photo in bikini, but I am sending you one from Greece. I hope it is alright for you. The school is back and I am starting my new projects. Even if your idea with a mildew on Italian food sounds interesting, I am looking for something more sweet-smelling, I have just one room here and I don't want to risk any respiratory problems...

Cordialement,

Ta Maur

(Et oui, tu me manques aussi)****

* * *

Bonjour Maur,

Imagine! I was with my class in our museum and I mentioned some of your funny facts and not only I got A (My ma loves you, by the way), I was also asked to prepare a little expose and I will go there also with other classes - and, yeah, I wrote down some notes, but I was thinking - only if you had time - maybe you could give a look if I remember it correctly?

I`m also getting A in French. Last week I made a presentation about Jacques Prevert, I really liked the book, thank you for the recommendation. My ma thinks it`s a blessing I have met you, yeah, my parents are Catholics, I don't know if you know it. This makes things a little bit complicated for me, but never mind...

* * *

Hi Jane,

I am happy I could help you. I added some more details to your work, unfortunately I don't have here any documents about Boston museum collection, so I could write only about the most common items. If you would ever need my help with anything, I am here for you. And to be honest I have also used your letters in my homework - I wrote a paper about teenage slang for my English course and my teacher was amazed about the data I could get from your letters. But don't worry she did not read your letters!

And excuse me, but I don't really understand the thing about your parents being Catholics? Why this is a problem for you?

* * *

Hi Maur,

How are you? I beat my personal best on 5 miles! I`m looking forward to run with you one day again...

...About my parents... you know... I never told anyone, but you are my friend, so I`ll tell you. I think I am gay.

I hope I won't lose you after this.

Have a nice week.

Your, a little nervous now, Jane

* * *

Bonjour Jane,

Ca va ? Congratulation to your new record. I go running here in garden every second day, but rarely I run more than 5km (3.1 miles).

Jane, you don't need to be nervous and of course you could not lose me because of that. Tell me more about it. You know I am in a single-sex school, I can hardly define my sexuality now. The only nice person I have ever met is you.

... Will you be in Boston for Christmas? Usually my parents take me to Geneva for skiing, but I was thinking that maybe I could ask them to stay in Boston this year - but only if you`ll be in Boston too, so please let me know, OK?

Avec l`amour,*****

Maura

* * *

Hi Maur,

You are the best living being I`ve ever met!

Of course I am here for Christmas, my ma wouldn't survive without a big family dinner in our old kitchen. I will be super happy to see you, but if you have chance to go skiing, you should maybe go for it. I don't want to spoil your Xmas.

* * *

Salut Jane,

Don't be silly, I will have the best Christmas if I will be able to see you. But do you run even in the Boston snow? I am afraid I`m used to tidy oval in our school garden...

I will call you once I get to Boston (Friday evening).

You cannot imagine how I am happy I will see you, my friend.

* * *

* How are you? My French is not very good, so I prefer...  
** As I said my French is not very good. And there is no real baseball in France, so I could not live there.  
*** My dear Jane. I love your French!  
**** Kind regards, Your Maura (And yes, I miss you too.)  
***** With love


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane Rizzoli speaking." The girl picked up the phone with a new record, she did not leave far away from it all the evening.

"Hi Jane, it`s Maura."

"Welcome on this side of the ocean!" Jane jokes. "How are you? How was the journey?"

"It was good, thank you. How are you?"

"I`m fine now when I`ll be able to see you soon. Uhm, when could I see you, Maur?"

"Tomorrow I`ll be with my parents, but what about Sunday morning run?" Maura proposed.

"Sounds great, I`ll pick you up in front of your house, let`s say at 8 AM, OK?"

"Yes, agreed." You could hear the excitement in Maura`s voice. "And, Jane? Would you like to go with me to Christmas market on Monday afternoon?"

"Of course, I want to see you every single day of this holidays!" Jane bites her lips, maybe she said too much.

"It would be nice, I agree. Unfortunately I will not be able to see you tomorrow - as I said, we have plans with my parents."

Jane blushed: "I think I can survive till Sunday then. Oh, uh, my ma is asking if you could come for a dinner one day. She would like to meet you."

"That`s very nice of her. I`ll ask my parents and let you know on Sunday, would this be OK for your mother?"

"Yeah, great."

"So, Jane, have a nice evening and see you on Sunday."

"Sweet dreams, Maur, enjoy your family Saturday."

"Thank you, Jane, good-bye."

* * *

Jane has no problem to run even in this Boston snow, but this morning she is so excited that she doesn't even realize she is running...

When she approaches Isles`s house, she can already see Maura - in nice light green jogging suit - prepared on the staircase, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hiiiii, Oh, my god, let me hug you, Maur!" Jane just cannot handle all the feelings.

The girls hug clumsily and don't stop smiling.

"So, let`s go."

The first 30 minutes of the run they are not even able to speak, they just smile, giggle, look at each other and smile again.

"Oh, Maur, have you asked your parents about the dinner?" Jane finally formulates a whole phrase.

"Yes and they agreed, I mean, in a condition you`ll come to a dinner to our house too."

"Oh, cool, when?"

"What about Saturday?"

"Cool, and you`ll come to us on Friday. Deal. But I need to warn you, my family is a complete disaster, above all my brothers."

"They cannot be so bad, after all they are your relatives."

Jane blushes at this compliment.

"Do you remember how we met? This is the place I noticed you for the first time." Jane points at the corner of the Joe Moakley Park.

"You mean if I remember how you were stalking me?" The blonde grins.

"Yeah, but you know, to my defense I need to say you were really stunning in that top. And I saw more people were watching you that time..."

"Your defense is based on the fact there were more creepy people? And you want to work for a police?" Maura laughs.

"But you haven't noticed me the first two weeks, have you?"

Maura thinks a little bit and then shakes her head.

"So I`ll be a good undercover agent."

When the time of their good-bye came, Maura suggested: "Uhm, Jane, I was thinking, my parents are working tomorrow, I`d like to go to Christmas market and maybe even for a lunch in the city... would you like to go with me?"

"Sure, Maura. Where and when?"

"11AM at Boston Common?"

"Cool, under the tree?"

"Agreed."

"So, I`ll be looking forward to tomorrow." The blonde smiled.

"I really missed you, Maur, I am so happy to finally be with you."

Maura bites her lower lip, blushes and look at her friend: "And I am happy to be with you, Jane. And tomorrow we will be together all the afternoon, it will be extraordinary."

* * *

Monday market could not be more romantic, indeed. It was softly snowing, some kids were signing the carols at the podium, and simply the Christmas was in the air…

Maura was waiting under the Boston tree, in a dark green coat and black skirt. When Jane saw her she could not help herself and whispered: "You are so beautiful! Honestly, I don't get how it comes you want to be my friend."

Maura smiled and kissed her on the face – a la francaise – which took Jane aback. "What does a beauty have to do with a friendship? And besides, it is very subjective term. I know statistically there is less that 0.2% of teenage girls that think they are beautiful, thus there is a low chance you`ll believe me when I say that you are very beautiful young woman. But believe me, you are beautiful, Jane."

The brunette was already used to Maura`s way of speaking, but this time she stayed completely without words. Maura thinks she`s beautiful.

"So, let`s see the market and then we could go somewhere to have the lunch – maybe some fish or salad? Jane?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no problem, yeah, let`s go."

Maura takes a look at every single stand, buys few little gifts and also some – healthy – Christmas sweets, so when they stand and listen the carols, they have something to feed on.

Jane stands behind Maura and hugs her from behind. Maura feels so safe in this embrace. She closes her eyes and enjoys the happiness – she is here with her friend. Christmas is coming and she is not alone…

After some time, the blonde starts to rub her hands together and Jane notices it: "Maur? You need to be cold in this skirt. Here, take my scarf."

"Thank you, maybe it`s the time for the lunch."

They went to the restaurant next to the park, Maura had her fish with vegetables and Jane took a double hamburger & frites. Maura preferred not to comment her friend`s choice.

"So, uh, I have a Christmas gift for you." Maura pass a little packet to Jane.

"Oh, I have something for you too."

"Oh, what is it? May I open it now?" Maura never got any gift from a friend.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Oh, that`s fantastic. You did it all by yourself? I didn't know you are such a talent, Jane!" Maura was reading a comic book about them. The first story was about their runs in the park, then about the museum and about Jane thinking about Maura in Santorini… chapter about their letters and the last one – fresh one – was again them running in the park – in the snow.

"Thank you, Jane. That`s wonderful, thank you." Maura didn't know how to really express her actual feeling, she hugs the book in the excitement.

Jane just blushes and looks at the gift from Maura and slowly opens it.

"You know every time I run, I mean in France, I like to imagine you are there with me. Thus I wanted to give you something that would make me to be with you while you run."

Jane watches the sporttester, exactly the same as Maura`s. "Oh, I don't know if I can accept such an expensive gift, Maur."

"Of course you can, Jane. It`s in French, but I have already set it up. And I made engrave there something." Maura points at the bottom of the watch.

For my friend, Jane.

Maura

"Thank you, Maur. But you should know I think about you all the time." Jane smiled softly and touched Maura`s hand across the table.

"So," Jane started slowly. "Will I see you tomorrow? You know I could maybe walk Joe Friday in the park, what do you think?"

"Sure, you could. There are lot of people walking their dogs."

"Uh, Maur, I mean – I could come to the park with Joe Friday and you could come there too, maybe let`s say for some scientific reason like oak leaves project."

"There are no leaves in December, you should know that. Besides, I did oak project already 7 years ago."

"Of course you did." Jane sighs. "So is there anything worth seeing in that park?"

Maura considers the answer and after few moments finds the reason: "I`ve read that Coccothraustes vespertinus had returned to the area. Maybe we could try to confirm this hypothesis."

"Great, so tomorrow at 4PM?"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Hi, what do you have in this big bag, Maur?" Jane was curious.

"Good afternoon, Jane." Maura kissed her friend on her cheeks. "I took some documentation for our Coccothraustes vespertinus project."

"You what? Maur, but you know that this was just a guise to see you, right?" But Jane understood quickly that Maura did not understand it that way. Her face changed rapidly and Jane was not sure it Maura was ashamed or disappointed.

"Oh."

Jane took the bag from Maura, she did not want let her to carry such a heavy weight.

"But, you know, Coccothraustes are really interesting beings. Maybe we really could check if we could find it here." Maura bit her lower lip and Jane knew that she would do anything this girl asks for.

Maura opened the bag and took out a nice exercise book with neat title Coccothraustes vespertinus project. At the first page, there was today`s date, names of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles and a drawn copy of the bird. "See?"

"Yeah, so - uh - where do we start?"

"We will just look for the footprints on the snow, here is the model." Maura showed another picture from the exercise book. "And we will put grains and seeds strategically at different calm places of the park that will allow us to monitor the occurrence of local avifauna."

Jane was amazed by Maura`s impeccability, she could just nod and smile.

"And we need to note of course these places, so, maybe as you are so good in drawing you could copy here the map of the park and we will put there our strategic points." Maura passed the exercise book and crayons to Jane.

Jane never was a really good student, she did already some projects, but every time she chose something really easy, especially for science. She likes an action and these observatory tasks are too boring. That`s what she thought before. But now she is here, with a binoculars and a camera on her neck, watching, drawing and above all walking with her lovely Maura... in a park... on 24th December evening...

This is the best Christmas holiday ever.

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _Thank you very much for all these likes & reviews, it makes my day._ (Gracias for the Spanish one)  
 _It took me more than a year to finish this story, it`s quite nice to imagine/remember a teenage love..._

 _I know my English is not perfect, but as I see in statistics a half of you are not from English speaking countries, so I guess you can still enjoy it anyway. FF is a place for everybody ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas is over, Coccothraustes presence still not confirmed, but the girls have - thanks to it - the reason to spend a lot of time together.

But it is still not enough for them and as also their parents want to know who is the girl who their daughter is spending time with, on Friday, 27, Maura is invited for the Rizzles dinner.

"Ding dong."

Jane hurries to open the door, Maura is punctual as usual.

"Hellooo." Jane has difficulties to hide her enthusiasm. Maura is beautiful.

"Hi." The blonde smiles nervously. "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, sorry, uh." Jane takes Maura`s coat and leads her to the living room.

"Ma, Dad, this is Maura. Maur this is Ma and Dad."

"Nice to meet you, Maura, we heard a lot about you." Angela hugs her directly and thus surprises the girl.

"These flowers are for you, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura smiles politely.

"You are an angel, thank you very much, honey."

"And these two idiots are my brothers, Frankie and Tommy." Jane pointed to the couch.

"Jane, please, control your choice of words in front of our guest." Angela reprimands and Jane just rolls her eyes.

The dinner - Angela`s homemade pasta & Ricotta pie – was delicious and very sweet. Maura explained their scientific project and spoke about French school. Jane and boys were watching the guest with a big interest, and Angela was of course all "Why, you, guys, are not more like this young lady?"

Jane was so proud to have such a friend, she smiled all the evening and – from time to time – kicked the brothers under the table when they had some inappropriate comment or were staring at Maura`s cleavage…

"You know, Maura, I owe you a lot, Janie never had so good grades as this year, I don't know what you have done with her. I hope the boys will also follow this example." Angela put the biggest piece of cake at Maura`s plate.

"Maybe we could take the dessert to my room?" Jane suggests as the dinner is over. "I think you should not be exposed to these two nutcases for too long." And she leads them to her little room, all decorated by Red Sox posters, but Maura also noticed her photo just next to Jane`s bed and a book on the table open on a picture of hawfinch…

The room was small, but clean and cozy.

"So? What about cards? Do you play?" Jane asked.

"I am ready to learn the rules."

The evening was calm and nice, they just played, talked and were happy together... till the arrival of Maura`s chauffeur.

* * *

And the very next day, they went for a morning run, checked the grosbeaks in the park and walked Jo Friday... and in the evening Jane – in her best clothes – stands in the Isles`s entrance, a little nervous.

"Hi, Jane. Please come in." Maura leads her to the lounge.

"Good evening."

Maura introduces Jane to her parents and Jane gives them a bottle of Italian wine that Angela chose for them.

The dinner was quite formal, the conversation was mostly about school, projects and Jane`s plans for the future. Jane felt like having a dinner with her teachers, but Maura was visibly happy – that she could have a friend here, in her house, dining with her family. And Maura`s happiness is all Jane cares about.

Nevertheless she is happy when Maura takes her hand and leads her to her room.

Jane sits at the couch under the big window and looks around. All the room is decorated by scientific posters, except the original of Andy Warhol above her bed.

"Your room is amazing, Maur."

"Thank you." Maura joins her at the couch. "So would you like to play some quiz game with me? I am afraid I don't own any cards."

"Maur, I am not so fool to play a quiz with you, I would have no chance!" Jane winks at her friend. "But!" Jane points at the bookcase. "Are these your photo albums?"

"Oh, do you want to see my photos?" Maura blushes a little.

"Sure! Show me, please." Jane install herself comfortably next to her friend and listen her stories about the childhood.

"Oh, you were so cute here! I mean you are still cute, but, uh, you know -"

"Thank you, Jane." Maura puts the album aside. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Oh." Jane blushes, freezes and stays perplex.

"Oh, is it too personal question? I am sorry, Jane. I did not want to make you feel uncomfortably." The blondes starts to apologize herself.

"Uh, no. Don't be sorry. You have just surprised me, that`s all." Jane adjusts her hair unconsciously. "Uh, no, Maura. The answer is no. And you?"

"Would you like to try it with me?" Maura suggests innocently.

"Uh." Yes. Yes, I would love to, but I can't, we can't. Jane`s heart nearly jumps from her chest.

Maura interprets her silence as agreement and slowly and softly kiss her Jane.

Knock, knock. "Girls? May I?" Constance appears in the doors with two glasses of water and fruits. The girls jump aside and look at her.

No, it seems Constance did not see them in the compromising position.

"Jane, may I please ask how you are supposed to get home?" Constance puts the plate on the table in front of them.

"I, uh, yes, at 10."

"Will somebody pick you here?"

"No, Madame, I will run home. I have my running stuffs with me."

"Oh, that is out of the question, I will see if our chauffeur will be available."

"No! No. That`s not necessary. I really can handle it. My ma would kill me if I bothered your chauffeur like that."

"In this case, would your parents allow you to spend here the night and return again tomorrow by daylight?" Constance proposed.

Jane looks at Maura and the shine in her hazelnut eyes let her know how happy she is about this idea, that`s all the approval Jane needs. It`s holiday, that should be OK.

"I can call them and ask, but I believe there will be no problem with that. I can sleep in my running t-shirt."

"I will find you some pyjamas, don't worry." Maura proposes and go directly to her wardrobe.

As Constance so suddenly interrupted their kiss, the girls did not know how to handle the situation. And as neither of them does not know how to express their feelings, they just do as if nothing happened. Even if it is not true. Jane confirmed that she is really gay & in love with Maura. And yeah, her body is very healthy and reacts as it`s supposed to.

Maura – on the other side – is too scientific to make a conclusion from one experiment. Yes, she enjoyed the kiss very much. Yes, she likes & loves Jane. But what if it is only because Jane is the only one that ever cared about her? But… should she worry about that? Maybe she should just enjoy Jane`s presence and be glad to have her. There`s no need to analyze everything now and here.

They both spend a nice evening.

Then the girls refused Jane's sleeping in the guest room and both jumped in the Maura`s – big but not double – bed.

Jane tries to stay cool. Her friend knows she`s gay after all. This needs to be awkward. And the kiss. Yeah, this is definitely a delicate situation. But it doesn't take even 5 minutes and Maura is snugged to Jane: "Can you imagine that in a week you and I will be at different sides of the ocean?"

"Yeah, unless... you know." Jane hugs Maura and takes her hand. "I could hold you and don't let you go."

Maura – terrified – turns at her: "But we need to go to school."

"Really?" Jane is amused by Maura`s reaction.

"Yes, the education is very important for our lives."

The brunette smiles: "I know, Maur. I am just too desperate. I will miss you, you know."

Maura put her head at Jane`s shoulder softly and nods: "I will miss you too."


	6. Chapter 6

The girls in Maison Marie Curie are slowly leaving the canteen and – little bit tired – are heading again to the classrooms. It is already a force of habit that they check the mailboxes on their way.

"Look, the Bore-A got a pink Valentine letter!"

Maura panics immediately, unable to say a word. She never liked how all the girls treated her here, especially Manon.

"J. Rizzoli." Manon reads loud. "Oh, J.? What is it for? James? Jack? Jimmy? Or Jiovanni Rizzoli, some beach boy?" She starts to open the letter when Madame Wery shows up in the corridor.

"Qu`est-ce qui se passe ici ?" She understands quickly the situation. "Is this your letter?"

"Non, madame." Manon passes it to Maura.

"Anyone else got a letter today?"

The girls stay quiet, and a little ashamed – only Maura got a letter on Valentine.

"OK then, let's give Maura some time – and privacy – to read it." Then the English teacher addresses to Maura: "You don't need to hurry, we will be repeating the passive voice, and you really don't need this exercise, unlike others."

Maura took the letter and ran to her room.

Her hands were shaking when she ripped the pink envelope.

Inside there was a simple greeting card – with a photo of cute little tortoise eating raspberry.

The blonde`s heart almost skipped a beat when she was about to open the card.

 _My dear Maura,_

 _As it is safe to say it today,_

 _I want you to know_

 _That_

 _I love you,_

 _Maura._

 _I really do._

 _Have a nice Valentine day, I`ll be thinking about you._

 _With love,_

 _your Jane_

Maura reads it again and again, she feels how the joy and love flood her body. This is her first Valentine card and it is from Jane, her Jane.

She smells the card and imagines how Jane was writing it.

Suddenly she`s got an idea. It is 1PM in France, means 7AM in Boston. Jane could be still home. Maura carefully put the card into English textbook and runs to the entrance hall. She puts her phone card to the machine and dials Rizzoli`s number.

"Rizzoli."

"Good morning, this is Maura Isles, May I speak with Jane, please?"

"Maura? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, madam, I just wanted to speak with Jane, is she home, please?"

"Yes, yes, she`s already on her way."

"Maura! How are you? You are calling from France?"

"Yes. Uh." Suddenly Maura doesn't know what to say. "I`ve just got your letter."

"Oh." Jane blushes.

"I love you too." Maura blurts out quickly.

"Oh." Jane stays perplex. She was really excited, but also really embarrassed as all her family was here – taking a breakfast and listening.

"I just wanted to let you know. Uh, I need to go back to the classroom, but it was great to hear you. Uh."

"I am glad you called, Maura. It was nice to hear you. I hope you are OK and I am looking forward to your letter."

"Me too. So, good-bye, Jane."

"Good-bye."

It was very short conversation, but it changed everything.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rizzoli, I am Constance Isles, Maura`s mother. May I speak with you for a moment, please?"

"Oh, yes, sure, come in, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Kids, the dinner is on the table!" Angela shouted from the kitchen. It was normal Wednesday, few days before Easter holiday, but Angela prepared Jane`s favorite pasta and even bacon chocolate – that was already suspicious to Jane. Boys were both enjoying Jane`s face.

But then, Angela left and came back with a big cake, signing "Happy birthday to you."

First Jane thought her parents went crazy.

Then her brothers joined them and they all looked at her very amused.

"You know it is not really the correct date, right?" She looks at them worried.

"Of course we know, babe, but there`s a reason behind this. We have a gift for you that could not wait till your B-day." Angela smiles all happy that her surprise dinner worked so well.

Jane opens the envelope and finds there 500 franks.

"This is your pocket money for this holiday. Mr. & Mrs. Isles take you to France, they wanted to surprise Maura and asked if you could go with them. They`ll pay the travel and hotel, but we wanted you to have something for souvenirs and you know."

Jane is still in shock. She is going to France? Like this week? To see Maura? With her parents?

"Jane? Are you happy? Say something." Angela asked softly.

Jane looked at her, still confused: "And Maura knows about it?"

"No, we wanted to make it as surprise for both of you. You`ll go to France, what do you say?"

Jane smiled. She`ll see Maura, she does not have to wait till summer. "Thank you, Ma, Dad. It`s amazing. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

The flight to France was without problems, Jane used it to read the French conversation. In France Arthur rent a car and they headed directly to Maura`s school.

Jane was full of emotions, Maura still ignored that they would spend this holiday together, but she will be certainly happy. Jane did not doubt about that.

It`s Friday afternoon, Jane (who skipped school today already), Constance and Arthur stand in the hall of the school, waiting for Maura who should appear in the corridor any minute now. While all parents wait calmly, Jane looks around and tries to find Maura in the group of students.

And then Jane notices her. Still in the school uniform, few books in her arms. Cute and perfect as always.

"Maur!" Jane makes all the people look at her, but she does not care right now. She cares only about Maura who sees her now and smiles and even if she is confused what Jane is doing her, she just stops and wait till Jane comes to her and hugs her and starts to explain how their parents came with a plan to surprise them both. And Maura just listens and lets Jane to hug her – here in the hall – in front of everybody.

"I remember the old times when our girl was this happy to actually see us, don't you, Constance?" Arthur said with a smile.

"Hi, I am happy to see you too, of course, it`s just a big surprise." Maura smiled politely and kissed them both at cheek.

"We are happy that you are happy, Maura. Well, yes, we are supposed to speak with Madame Chevalier, so maybe you could show Jane the school and we will then pick you up in your room, do you agree, honey?"

"Yes, sure."

Maura showed the library and the science lab and they were on the way to the fitness while a group of young girls stopped them: "Oh la la, Maura et sa petite amie !"*

Jane does not understand directly what is happening: "What is she saying?"

But Maura has no time to answer as Manon smiles: "Oh, et elle ne comprend pas... ca explique tout, seulement un con pourrait parler avec Bore-A."**

But now Jane understands and throws on the girl: "Je comprends assez pour te casser le cul, uh, le couille, uh, what's the word, le cou !"***

She can see the terror in Manon's eyes, she wasn't expecting this. "Don't you dare to speak with Maura like this, do you understand or shall I say it in French?"

Manon, in shock, only nods.

In this exact moment a voice of Madame Wery sounds behind them: "Qu`est-ce qui ce passe ici ?"****

"Rien, Madame, on parle avec l'amie de Maura."***** Manon replies quickly.

The English teacher smiles to Jane, of course she knows who she is – her name figured in several Maura's essays. "Nice to meet you. Is this your first time in France?"

"Yes, Madam."

"So enjoy your holidays, girls."

"Thank you. Bonnes vacances a vous aussi."****** Maura says goodbye to her favorite teacher and takes her friend to her room. The tour of the school is not important anymore.

Maura`s room is quite big, after all it is a private school, and there are books everywhere. Of course there is a photo of Jane and the Valentine card – well exposed on her bedside table. Jane smiles but doesn't say anything about it: "Nice room."

"Thank you. Please take a seat." Maura guides them to the sofa. "Do you want some biscuits? These are from Bretagne -"

"No, Maura, just come here, please. Can I hug you properly now?" Jane takes Maura`s hand.

"May I. It should be May I and not Can I -" but she doesn't finish her sentence as she sees the amused look of Jane. So she just comes closer and let Jane hug her tight.

It has been an eternity since they were together. They both want to enjoy all the moments together, all the details of the other one – the smell of the hair, the warm of the skin… the butterflies in the stomach of this first love. They could stay like this for a century, but a polite knock-knock on the doors interrupted their embrace.

"Are you ready?" Maura`s father is about to take her baggage before Jane asks: "Have you packed running shoes? I have mine, so we could, you know-"

"Yes, no, let me pack it, just a minute, please." Maura opens her closet and chose one of her jogging suits.

Before they get in the car, Arthur takes a photo of them in front of the school building… Even the parents know this holidays are worth of a documentation.

"Do you like French cuisine, Jane?" Constance asks in the car.

"Uh, I don't know, it depends I would say."

"So we will start with something neutral, we will not force you to eat frogs the first day of your stay." Constance tries a joke.

After the lunch in Bergerac – Jane choose a chicken – they went to the hotel. It was a double room – Constance with Arthur in one and Maura with Jane in the second.

These holidays will be the best!

* * *

The first evening was delicate, our girls just spoke about everything – their school projects, Jane`s success with the presentation of their Coccothraustes vespertinus project and how she was finally able to confirm his occurrence in Boston, their letters and their parents and of course also their friendship… When they went to bed, they haven't even dare to touch, but it is only the first night of the holidays.

* * *

The next day they went to Perigord, Jane & Maura even managed to rent a canoe for a quick guided ride with a visit of a prehistoric cave – Jane took all the leaflets she could, this was something unbelievable.

In the hotel room, after the dinner (Foie gras), Maura continued to speak about the European prehistory and all the theories about the evolution she analyzed in one of her school projects. And we all know how Jane likes when she can listen to Maura and observe her cuteness.

"What?" Maura is confused after a while when she notices Jane`s amused smile.

"Nothing, you are just sweet with your speeches." Jane smirks.

"Sweet? Like having the taste characteristic of sugar?"

"No, honey. I don't really know how you taste." Jane blushed when she realized what she had said. "I mean, uh, you are my sweet cute Maura, you know?"

"I am yours?" Maura smiles.

"Aren't you?" Jane bites her lower lip and slowly approaches her friend.

"Do you want me to be yours?" Maura asks in Jane`s arms.

"I do."

Maura closes the distance between them and softly kisses her friend.

"So I am yours now." Maura winked seductively.

"And I am yours." Jane commented.

This evening was different, they enjoyed the time together and fell asleep in each other`s arms.

If they didn't feel the necessity to put a label on their relationship, they know now – they are dating.

* * *

And the possibility to have their first official date came the very next day.

After the morning spent at Dune du Pilat, the tallest sand dune in Europe – 2.7 km long, 110 meters high, they stopped in Bordeaux to take a lunch and see the center.

"Oh, is this a McDonald's? Is it true that Europe uses different recipe for hamburgers that us?" Jane cannot hide her American part of personality.

"I don't know, I`ve never tasted it." Maura answered honestly. And their parents looks at each other: "If you want, you can go and try it." Constance gave some money to Maura and added: "We will wait in that wine bar at the corner, ok?"

"Thank you, mother."

Jane reads carefully all the menu, she even takes one leaflet with information, she needs to show this at her French classroom. "Oh, I will take Big Mac, with Cola, thank you. Oh, what is that, Maura?" Jane points at Maura`s plate.

"Grilled chicken wrap and salad, it seemed the most healthy option."

"This is not how you will taste a McDonald's, Maur…" Jane shakes her head, this girl is unbelievable.

They sit side by side at the table by to window, with a nice view at the square. Maura tasted Jane`s Big Mac "Interesting taste, but the bread is too sweet."…

"So, we are alone in a restaurant, you have even paid for me… it looks like a date." Jane smirked.

Maura laughed: "Yes, it has all attributes of a dates." And she intertwined her fingers with Jane`s. "I will really miss you. I mean once you will fly back."

"Don't worry about this now, Maur."

* * *

* Oh, Maura and her girlfriend!  
**Oh, and she doesn't understand... ok, it explains a lot, only a nut could speak with Bore-A.  
*** I understand enough to break your ... neck.  
**** What`s happening here?  
***** Nothing, Madame, we speak with Maura`s friend.  
****** You too, have a nice holidays.


	8. Chapter 8

Our girls woke up early this morning. As they will spend about 5 hours in car that day, they wanted to go for a quick run. The south France has beautiful landscape and the morning light even highlighted its beauty.

The plan was to get to Versailles with a stop at the Chenonceau castle. They will sleep in Versailles and visit Paris the next day.

Maura had a car game, unfortunately, it was kind of too scientific for Jane, but Maura tried to help her as much as possible to find correct answers.

Chenonceau was a nice stop in the middle of their trip, and Jane has to admit these old European castles have its charm.

In the evening they finally reached Versailles – they will spend two nights there – as guests of Constance`s sister.

After the dinner Maura offered to go walk Sirius, a Doberman. Some fresh air of evening promenade is exactly what our girls needed. Maura knows this city quite well, as her family spends here some time every year.

"We can go to see the Palace, it`s only 20 minutes from here. You will love it in the evening lights." Maura winks to Jane once they leave the house. Sirius`s leash in one hand, the blonde dares finally to hold Jane`s hand. Nobody knows them here, no reason to hide their love. So here they are, walking a Doberman, in Versailles, hand in hand… Jane listening Maura`s speech about the city… and yeah, the Palace really is worth seeing, even if they cannot enter – as they are with Sirius. But they can sit on a bench with a view to the garden, Maura puts her head at Jane`s shoulder – and this is the best moment of all day.

* * *

Jane was still sleeping when Beatrice brought them the breakfast to bed:

"Bon matin, Maura. Laisse-la dormir encore, c`est vos vacances en tout cas. Paris peut attendre."*

But the smell of fresh croissants, orange juice and hot chocolate woke Jane up quickly: "Oh my god, this smells good! Oh, good morning, Maura! What a service, breakfast in bed, breakfast of heaven in bed – and with you – this is it, I have to be dead, or I am still sleeping and this is the best dream of century…" Jane apparently slept very well.

"Good morning, Jane, do you want this croissant with jam or only butter?" Maura shows the options and smiles. "You will need a lot of energy for today."

Paris is one of the most beautiful cities in the world. And Jane understands why. La tour Eiffel is really something that makes you wonder… Constance knows Paris inside out, she is a great guide. Jane looks all around and tries to memorize every building, every moment. She buys some souvenirs near to Sacre-Coeur, and – secretly – a gift to Maura – Parisian photo holder for their memories of this holidays, and some French little some things for her brothers. She already got a Bordeaux wine for her parents and a brooch for her mother.

While they went to an extraordinary restaurant for a lunch, the afternoon snack (after Notre-Dame visit) was a picnic in the Jardin du Luxembourg – baguettes, cheeses and veggies… and then the evening was spent in shops as Maura needed some new clothes and stuffs.

Our girls even managed to buy the same dark violet running t-shirt, it will be cool once they will run together again in Boston.

* * *

Maura likes new clothes, even if there is anybody in her school who really cares about her outfit. When they arrived again to Versailles`s house, she tries all the pile of new clothes again, just to check it in different light. Luckily there is a big mirror in their – her & Jane`s – room.

Maura was never ashamed of her body, she knows she lives a healthy active life and her body looks like it.

Jane – on the other hand – feels quite uncomfortable between undressing girls since she understood she`s gay… when she is in changing room with other girls from the softball team, she stays focused on her own uniform. And now she is sitting here and watching Maura dress and undress every single stuff she got today. Yes, Maura is her girlfriend, so she shouldn't feel guilty… but she cannot help it – and her face blushes more and more.

"What do you think, isn't this t-shirt too transparent for this bra?" Maura asks innocently.

Jane swallows hard when she is forced to focus on mentioned area. "Uh, yes, ehm, no, I mean, it is a nice bra, why not to show it a little bit?"

"Oh, do you think? I`ll try it with this one also." Maura undresses quickly and takes her new white bra.

Jane doesn't know where to look, her body reacts the way she never experienced before, her heartbeat increased rapidly, and somehow she is too hot suddenly.

And it`s only now when Maura notices that Jane is not alright.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Jane."

"Don't apologize, Jeez. You are just apparently too beautiful for me to handle it, you know?" Jane tries to joke.

* * *

*Good morning, Maura. Let her sleep, it's your holidays after all, Paris can wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura was still sleeping, when she noticed a knock-knock. "Yes, come in, please."

It was only 6:30, but Constance slowly opens the doors. "Good morning, Maura, we will need to leave before 8 if we want to see everything. Please finish your packing and the breakfast will be served at 7:30."

"Yes, mother." Maura rubs her eyes, but Constance doesn't leave, she checks that Jane is still sleeping and comes to sit on Maura`s bed.

"Do you enjoy this week?"

"Yes, very much, thank you, and thank you for bringing Jane here."

"Jane is a good friend and her French is very sweet, imperfect, but she makes progress. Anyway, I am glad you have a friend… I was thinking, as the circumstances have changed, maybe you could reevaluate your decision to attend boarding school. You know we – your father and me – would gladly welcome you home."

"I have chosen this school because it is the best way how to get prepared for medical science."

"The education is an important part of life, yes, but not the only one. And even in Boston there are great schools for talented students. I could send you some documentation if you were willing to read it."

Maura only hesitantly nodded and Constance smiled to her before leaving: "Thank you. Jane wouldn't be the only one happy to see you more often, you know? Alright, it`s time to wake her up and get packed. See you at the breakfast."

Maura took few moments to process the conversation. And then she cuddled to Jane and kissed her softly bellow the ear. Jane exhaled and opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Jane. We will need to get up."

But Jane only hugged her tight – without intention to let her leave. "Give me a minute."

* * *

The second day in Paris was quite romantic, they visited some art museums and got a lunch at La Defense. And even the rest of the week was rather calm, they visited Chartres and Carnac in Bretagne – with a degustation of French crepes.

Our girls spent all the week together, never separated from each other, they wanted to enjoy every single second of the holidays.

The mood started to be melancholic on Friday evening – they were again in Bergerac, only few hours left…

Maura`s parents – well aware of the situation – let them go for an evening run… But Jane wasn't really focused on the run that time – she stopped the moment she saw the first bench. She wasn't even able to speak, she just sat and let Maura to slap her on the back: "Don't worry, Jane, we will be together in summer again."

"I know, I know, but it doesn't make it less terrible."

"I will miss you too." Maura took Jane`s hand and squeezed it softly. "Come on, let`s continue, otherwise we risk a cold in this weather."

Jane nodded and forced herself to move.

At the end, they ran something over 7 miles and returned quite exhausted. It was good, because they fell asleep quickly – in a hug.

* * *

"Maura, come here, I have something for you." They were already packed, ready to leave the hotel room. But Jane wanted to use these last few seconds in privacy for a good-bye hug and yeah, kiss…

* * *

Bonjour Maura,

Ca va?

Oh my god, the return to Boston was terrible, I am no more able to sleep alone, I miss you so much…

* * *

Hi Jane,

How are you? Do you have any plans for the summer? Will you be in Boston the first two weeks of August? My parents were invited to Japan for a conference. And I need to decide if I want to go with them – or to stay alone in Boston. It depends of course on your presence in Boston… Please, let me know…

I love you,

Maura.

* * *

Salut Maura,

I will love to be with you all summer, no, I have nothing planned so far and I don't want to plan anything else that:

\- You

\- You

\- You

\- Walking with you

\- Running with you

\- You

\- And maybe even some other activity, but only with … yeah, you ;)

* * *

Hi Jane,

I have big news for you.

I will come for summer already on 28th June…

Why so early? On 29th I have a meeting with the director of Private School of Lucy Stone. He will show me the school and give me all information. If I will like it – and I have already seen its documentation that was quite impressive – I could finish my education in Boston. My mother came with this idea and she is right (even if she doesn't know how much) – My heart is now in Boston…

* * *

\- the end -

Thank you very much for all your review and messages.

Have a nice day!


End file.
